100 words for 100 days
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Series of drabbles for Petra x Levi (and as individuals) that does exactly what it says on the tin. Fluff, Angst, Humor all sorts to come! A review a day keeps the Titans away! But seriously, let me know what you think I'm new to the fandom!
1. Evidence

**Evidence**

1. He only accepts her offers of coffee in the morning.

2. Whenever he leaves the room she bites her lip, watching him walk away.

3. When she speaks, his eyes fixate on her lips with animalistic certainty and focus.

4. In battle they compulsively check where the other is.

5. I just saw, beneath the cover of his hair, a smile tug at his lips for the joke she made. He never smiles.

6. Their eyes have met fleetingly across the table and now she is blushing profusely.

To Hange it is clear; Petra and Levi love one another but neither had realised it yet.


	2. Gloves

**Gloves**

It was an odd thing to love about someone. However, Petra wasn't normal. Completely the opposite in his eyes. So something as menial as removing one's gloves suddenly becomes fascinating. Sometimes she'd shimmy the leather off, not thinking. Other times she'd rip them off, huffing at Oluo's remarks.

Levi's preference was in preoccupation; teasing the fabric off with her teeth. Tugging with a flash of those perfectly formed pearls between rose lips. Silk skin falling fluidly, oozing out and unfurling the form of her precious little hands. Each dainty finger unveiled; an exhibition just for him.

_Damn._

Levi loved gloves.


	3. Blood

**Blood**

A nuisance.  
It stains.  
It blots.  
It drips, it drops.  
It oozes, it pools.  
It seeps, it dries.  
It harbours, relinquishes, pours.  
It consumes.

Her.

The place she fell.  
The damn tree that ripped her skin apart.  
He used to be distracted with the marks it left on his blades or clothes; handkerchiefs sacrificed to it here and there.

No more.

Now it invades his thoughts and memories. No escape, curdling and destroying them. And he can't clean it away as it claims her.  
They are drowning in red.  
It brings the dark.  
It steals the light from her eyes.


	4. War

**War**

Everybody knew him to be at the forefront of mankind's fight for survival. What they didn't know was he'd waged another, equally unyielding and horror-some. Levi's personal vendetta against _filth. _

**Day1: HQ**

_'Everything spotless. Fucking pristine. Perfect. Not a speck of dust. Not a fleck of dirt.' _

He stopped. Eren had only conquered _half_ the kitchen!

"Scrub faster brat!"

_Levi versus Castle_ would surely end in victory now!

Then he entered the lab. Masses of paper, food and god knows what else festered before him. Enraged, he fell to his knees, cursing his nemesis "_Hange_ you are unbe-_fucking_-lieveable!"

* * *

_**Not what you expected, ey? Aha, thanks for reading guys! Really appreciate the support! Until tomorrow, ciao!**_


	5. Puppy-Love

**Puppy-love**

From opposite ends of the kitchen table they had been witnessing stolen glances between Mikasa and Eren. For half an hour, one would look down just as the other withdrew their doting gaze, busying themselves with polishing the cutlery. Petra thinks it's sweet but kind of sad that they haven't worked it out. Levi is finding it increasing uncomfortable and irritating.

He clears his throat inconspicuously, shuffling papers. Petra meets his raised eyebrow.

'_Were we ever like that?_' he infers.

She smirks at which he rolls his eyes, taking up his quill with a fresh piece of paper.

_'Grumpy git'_


	6. Kiss

**Kiss**

Petra hesitantly leant forward, closing the space between their mouths. He tensed in her grasp, prompting her to break swiftly. She blinked. That was unexpected…well, it made sense if she thought about it "You've never been kissed"  
It was a statement more than a question to which he narrowed his gaze into that famous unreadable expression.  
"Sorry" she mumbled, releasing her hands from his neck.  
"Why are you sorry?" he asked.  
"I stole your first from you"  
He shook his head with a wry smile, guiding her hands to his chest "I wouldn't have had it any other way"


	7. Period

**Period**

Petra flushed bright red. Cherry red. Tomato red. As red as…the stain on her trousers that Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille, humanity's strongest, just quietly pointed out to her. She was going _die_.

'_Lucky being paired with him?! Yeah right. Oh god he's staring….does that mean everyone else is?'_

Nobody was, of course, they were all busy training.

He nodded toward the courtyard door, unperturbed "Five minutes. Then continue to impress me Ral"

She blushed, again, rushing off. Day one and Petra already learnt two things; she _hated_ these trousers and Heichou wasn't as horrific as they'd said.


	8. Here

**Here**

"Here?" he asked, flipping his hair to get a proper look at her. Kissing the bare foot in his grasp, Petra shook her head smiling, twiddling her toes.

"Or here?" Levi continued, tracing the length of her calf with his lips, fingers following suit.

She bit her lip. His eyes narrowed, dragging them up her sheet clad body "Or perhaps..."

"There" he indicated, diving under the offending cloth.

_"Heichou!"_ she protested, but not with enough conviction to deter him.

After a fit of giggles he popped his head out, nudging their noses together.

She kissed his quickly, eyes sparkling "Here"


	9. In Regards to Her - Part 1

**Sorry about the update delay guys! I got lost outside the walls and have been trying to convince the garrison that I'm not a Titan shifter...okay maybe I'm telling fibs: I've been wrapped up in uni work and my other story. Also I've been struggling to keep to my 100 words per chapter so figured a few longer one shots/two or three parters could appear? Enjoy x**

* * *

In Regards to Her, Part 1

He looked at her feeble body, it made him angry. Angry because it could have been avoided. One thing he despised was avoidable casualties. If she wasn't so damn emotional she would have been perfectly fine. If she wasn't so damn perfect she would be fine; the child she'd slung out the way...the world could cope with one less brat, probably benefit from it. That was how he saw it anyway, between the yellow bruises that blossomed through her porcelain skin and planted as a route of where she had repeatedly the ground.

He ground his teeth, he could feel the pressure points along his own arms and the weight slamming against his bones. The loss of her grip falling between his fingers. His trembled at his side now: ghosting, still aching with the agonisingly tight grasp he had on her hand. He'd pulled her, with all his might, every ounce of his strength, redirecting her descent into the floor. It was better than the path of the female titan, her tread, her malice. If he lost her he felt like the sky would fall, crash into this thankless world and smother it. Much like that bitch would have done to her. One less brat would be a price he would pay tenfold for her safety.

He sighed, following the red line that had been etched across her plump cheek, halting a hairline from her eyes. He contemplated this, staring at her closed gossamer lids. Maybe it was just _his_ sky that would crumble, _his_ sun that would fade to black and _his_ ground that would diminish into nothingness. His world had accommodated her to a point where he doubted it would function without her. It could, but it would choose to cease. Cease to care, cease to give the pitiful fuck he gave before her. Mankind's survival had been his sole purpose long ago because it had been thrust upon him, a burden. Much like she had come to think of it.

Levi cast his eyes behind him before tucking a stray strand of copper hair behind Petra's ear. He tentatively allowed his fingertip to trace along her jaw, the silk of he skin soothing his soul. She was a burden on his heart but a blessing on his life. The clicking of the door caused him to retract his touch. It recoiled to his side.

"Ah Levi" Hange greeted, walking over to him "I thought you'd be resting"

"Tch" he deflected, daring not to tear his eyes from his reason.

He heard Hange sigh deeply, folding her arms and joining his focus on her.

"How long until she wakes up?" Levi asked placidly.

He was met with silence; something he was not accustomed to and had no intention of starting to become familiar with now.

"Hange" he urged without letting his urgency ebb into his tone. He just sounded firm, inhabiting the echo of his emotionless husk of a body, the one he frequented as a Captain but was no longer part of him. She had made sure of that.

"I-I don't know" Hange managed honestly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

_'What do you mean? How can you not know? You are meant to be saying she'll be up after a good nights sleep for fuck's sake.'_

None of this escaped his lips, they tightened instead, holding back his doubt and his lurching heartbeat.

"Petra will wake up, won't she?" he asked, voice thick, forcing the question out. The words were expanding in his throat, nearly choking him with fear. He didn't want to know the wrong answer, no matter how real it was.

"She's in a bad way Levi. The trauma to her back and head-" Hange regulated herself as her diagnosis failed her. Adopting a professional tone she looked up to him "you saved her from death, but you may have just provided an interlude to its arrival. It comes for us all and we can't outrun it forever. Not even you Heichou"

He felt that rage rise in him once more; he had got Petra out the way from one run in with destiny but it still wasn't enough, another was rearing its vindictive head and laughing at him. He never did enough. He never told her enough. He never even told her. His pulse bleated though his mind, drowning out the 'what ifs' and 'could have beens'. He needed to be pragmatic, he needed to be the best he could be for Petra's sake.

"What can I do?" he asked simply.

"Speak to her, comfort her...and perhaps..." hope is weak in her voice and waning, it reflected the anguish his stomach. Hange must have caught his riddled expression as her voice softened, surveying his fixated face "They say that if you talk to someone in this state they can still hear loved ones"

He shot her a glance, not of anger or of foreboding but vulnerability. Levi was unsure of himself and it seeped into every ounce of his presence.

"I'm sorry Heichou" she rambled apologetically "It is not my place to say"

He softens his features and simply returns his attentions to Petra, a weight resting dully on his chest, observing her.

"I can't live without her" he says simply. It is a fact, it needs no embellishment or emotion on his part to make itself known as such.

He hears an audible intake of breath from Hange at this. There was no point in hiding it anymore. If she was not long for this world then fuck it. He wanted to shout it from the shitty rooftops of this godforsaken castle that he loved Petra Ral more than anything, let alone his own miserable existence.

A warmth spreads over his hand, Hange has gripped it tightly, fervent eyes also set on Petra.

"Would Petra want humanity's strongest giving up on himself?" she interrogated sternly.

"I gave up on myself long ago Hange, it is in regards to her I refuse to relent" he answers calmly. At this he detaches his hand and kneels at Petra's side, taking hers up. It is odd, the sensation swelling his senses in that instant. As he watches his Petra sleep, Levi finds that despite the circumstance, or because of it, his rightful place had been made known to him. It fills him with hope. After all, if someone like him had that; someone with a black heart and a darker festering excuse of a soul, then a person like Petra who radiated everything good and pure in this world would have it too. She would make it. He would make sure of it.


	10. Touch

Touch

Petra looked at him softly, a flicker of sweetness in her eyes. She must have realised what she had done as Levi clocked it, his eyebrow rising without being able to temper it. It was a surprise to her and though he wouldn't like to admit it, he was equally shocked...despite making sure that it had happened. The occurrence that had them startled? Their bare skin touched as he went to take the letters she was offering to him. Swiftly, at the contact, he had taken them in his grasp. His movement was so deft that it took a second for the spark between them to simmer. Neither realised their own reactions until he had set the letters on the table.

It was only just registering fully on their expressions.

"Sorry Heichou, forgive me" Petra apologised in a mumble.

_'Forgive you for what?'_ he pondered, slate eyes sliding over her.

She was blushing furiously, cheeks dusting pink; it really complimented her copper hair. It shouldn't, but it surpassed logic. Just like the reason he had inconspicuously made sure they had touched. The residue, the electric charge was still tingling his fingertips as he eyed them now.

_'Curious'_

"Petra come here" he said, ignoring the flap she was in, not tearing his eyes from his wiggling fingers for a delayed moment. He hears her oblige with tentative steps, closing the space between them "Your hand" he requests calmly, meeting her hesitant gaze.

Levi takes it, entwining their fingers firmly to which Petra's cheeks flush an even brighter red. Instantly he senses the tips of his ears burning.

_'Interesting'_

His assumptions were correct so what was he going to do about it.

"I'm not one for human contact" he notes, not relinquishing his grasp.

A silence fills the minimal gap between them. He remains leaning against his desk casually whilst she shifts her weight awkwardly. Petra is unsure of what to say, he can see a dozen sentences flickering over her lips; those perfect peach lips. They all remain unspoken so he shifts his focus to her eyes that had now latched onto their joint hands. He watches her softly, enjoying the heat, the intimacy, the reaction he had hoped for.

"Touching..." he begins in a low voice "physical contact"

Levi runs his thumb over hers "Leads to attachment, affirms it. I can't afford to do that normally"

"So why me?" she poses lightly, a little captivated with their hands and his caress.

"I'm already irresponsibly and unequivocally attached to you Petra and I needed to affirm it" he says simply.

It is at this Petra brings her wide eyes to his. They widen as to accommodate his statement. Levi silently takes to both of her wrists, lingering on her speeding pulse.

"You. You like me back?" she gathers "I thought-"

His set gaze causes her to fall quiet, quelling her question. Levi feels her take hold of his hands and lead them to her hips gingerly. Soon Petra's fingers are running up his own arms and inspiring warmth like he never knew in his racing heart. The cuffs of his shirt scrunched up under her delicate hands, the fabric yielding to her presence more than obligingly.

"May I, may I make my own affirmation, Heichou?" Petra asks, stumbling on her sentence as his thumbs run over the very thin fabric of her shirt.

He nods and finds that but a breath later she has pressed her lips to his oh so tenderly.

They break apart, supple silver meeting amorous amber.

Petra smiles, taking in his slightly parted mouth and firmer grip on her.

"Petra?" he says, unsure where to look within her face, it was all encompassing. He wanted to touch it all, plot every feature, feel it against his own.

"Hm?" she sounds dreamily.

"Call me Levi from now on" he tells her. Before she can reply he kisses her, capturing her precious smile with his own.


End file.
